


You love it (and you love me)

by Hotblack



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, husbands!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotblack/pseuds/Hotblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kurt and Blaine are schmoopy, newly-wed husbands on the morning of their wedding. Takes place after 6.08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You love it (and you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> All of my writing inspiration for this goes to the lovely Trufflemores because reading her fics lately and just talking to her about anything at all has really helped me and inspired me to start writing again. Credit also goes to whatstheproblembaby, even though we haven’t really talked, because finding Truffles led me to finding you! :’> Your fics are so lovely <3  
> I’m so incredibly proud of this little, tiny ficlet.

The morning after Blaine and Kurt’s wedding, Blaine groaned a little bit as he awoke from a peaceful slumber. He yawned as he rolled over, coming face-to-face with his beautiful, gorgeous, _perfect_ husband. Blaine grinned, one of his hands coming up to gently card through Kurt’s hair. It was so soft, fine, and _Kurt_. He brought his lips up to kiss the top of Kurt’s head gently, inhaling the scent of his shampoo and feeling a sense calmness wash over him.

“… Blaine?” Kurt’s soft, sleep-muddled voice piped up. His eyes were still closed, but he was smiling and he looked so at _peace_. He didn’t have to look at Blaine to know it was him, he just knew.

“Yes, my love?” Blaine responded, lowering his head so that it was level with Kurt’s on the pillow. Kurt stretched his arm out and patted a few spots on the blankets. When he wasn’t satisfied, he moved his arm up a bit more and started tapping on Blaine’s uncovered shoulder. Blaine started laughing. “What are you doing, silly?” Kurt started laughing, too.

“I’m trying to find your hand!” he exclaimed, his eyes still shut. Blaine just shook his head and grabbed Kurt’s hand gently with his own, lacing their fingers together.

“It’s right here. _I’m_ right here,” Blaine said in a soft, loving and patient tone. Kurt finally opened his eyes and looked into his husband’s. His smile grew, but his face contorted a bit and he started crying. “Oh, no, no, no,” Blaine whispered, immediately unlacing their hands and wrapping his arm around Kurt. He pulled him close and pressed gentle kisses to his cheeks where tears were flowing down. “No tears. No tears.” Kurt laughed a little through the tears.

“I’m not crying because I’m sad,” he said, grabbing Blaine’s face gently between his hands. “I’m crying because I _love_ you. I love you so much, Blaine Anderson-Hummel.” He started to cry a little harder, now. “I’m honestly the happiest man in the world right now.” Blaine’s fears were suddenly quelled and now he, too, started crying.

“Oh, Kurt…” he whispered, bringing his face close and kissing Kurt softly on the lips. “ _My_ Kurt. My husband, Kurt Anderson-Hummel. I love you just as much.” They both smiled into the kiss and held each other like it was the last time they’d ever get the chance.

“You know,” Kurt began, his left index finger tracing a circular pattern on Blaine’s cheek. “I’d definitely be up for sex if I wasn’t so hungry. Do you want to get IHOP?” he asked. Blaine rubbed their noses together and gave him another soft, brief kiss on the lips.

“Anything you want, my love,” he responded. He was so incredibly, hopelessly _in_ _love_ with the man lying next to him.

“I’m gonna order pancakes,” Kurt said. “Blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup.”

“Oh, yeah?” Blaine responded, raising an eyebrow. “Well, I’m going to get twice as many pancakes with chocolate chips and blueberry syrup!” he challenged.

“… That’s disgusting. _You’re_ disgusting,” Kurt laughed, rolling over so that he was on his back. He brought his hands up so that he could laugh into them before running them through his messy hair.

“You love it,” Blaine said, still laughing. They both laughed like the silly dorks that they were before Blaine pulled the blanket off of Kurt.

“Hey!” Kurt verbally objected, glaring playfully at him. Blaine crawled on top of Kurt and looked into his eyes. Kurt suddenly stopped laughing as he locked eyes with his newly-wed husband.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him before saying, “You love it.” That was all it took to get Kurt’s heart racing.

“Maybe…” he said breathlessly, “Maybe my stomach can wait.” Blaine started laughing, but he definitely couldn’t argue. They opted to make love to each other first before inevitably making love to their pancakes.

“You are _disgusting_ ,” Kurt said to Blaine later on when they were in the restaurant.

“You _love_ it!” Blaine commented as he shoveled a fork full of five cut-up pancake pieces into his mouth. “And you love me,” he said, dipping his finger into a dollop of whipped cream and playfully assaulting Kurt’s nose with it. Kurt scrunched his face up and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed dreamily, “I do. I really, really do.”

And he did.


End file.
